


Turn About

by magickmoons



Series: Opening Doors [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Off-World, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is perfectly happy just ignoring what had happened. Daniel thinks they need to even the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2013

Jack gave Teal’c a quick sitrep as he handed over the watch. Not that there was much to report. No active goa’uld presence, no large animal life, and the locals were most likely passed out in their homes half a mile distant. The festival SG-1 had arrived just in time for had been a no-holds barred revelry. Jack never did figure out what they were celebrating but it involved a lot of dancing, laughter, and copious amounts of alcohol.

Teal’c had refrained as usual, but the rest of the team had each had a drink, or more. Jack had managed to make two drinks last him the evening, making a show of regretfully indicating his nearly full glass when offered a new one. He was pretty certain Carter would have slept it off by the time Teal’c woke her for the next watch, but Daniel was a question mark. His reaction to alcohol varied widely, and Jack had lost track of him several times throughout the evening.

Jack made one last quick circuit around their tiny campsite, checking out the treeline then turning to survey the meadow that Carter swore contained some wonder plant that would turn modern medical science on its head. Turning toward the tents, he mused that one of the benefits of being on a friendly planet was that Jack could take first watch and not worry too much for the rest of the night. He was looking forward to getting a solid six as he approached the tent he was sharing with Daniel, provided Daniel wasn't still up reading, writing, or working or...

Oh fuck.

Daniel was up. Daniel was very up. He lay on top of his sleeping bag, naked, one hand gently touching his erect penis, the other moving lazily on his chest. His eyes fixed on Jack immediately.

Jack’s first reaction was to pull the tent flap closed behind him as quickly as possible, determined to protect Daniel’s privacy. The fact that he had ended up inside the tent was a contradiction he’d have to figure out later.

His second reaction never even got a chance to verbalize to _’What the fuck are you doing?’_ because Daniel smiled and took firm hold of his erection at that moment. A relieved moan escaped as he began to pump his fist up and down. “Finally, Jack. I thought you’d never get here.”

It did appear that Daniel had been in a holding pattern for a while. The small tent was heavy with the musky scent of his arousal; the head of his cock shiny with precome. Jack forced his eyes up to see Daniel still staring at him intently.

This was a terrible invasion of Daniel’s privacy. The night’s festivities had ramped Daniel up, obviously, and the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions, obviously, to the point that he had grabbed onto one of the 20,000 thoughts that went through his head every hour and decided to act on it. 

Despite his body’s reaction to the soft sounds Daniel was trying hard to muffle, to the sight of Daniel pinching a nipple then soothing it with gentle strokes even as his hand on his cock moved faster, Jack knew he shouldn't be watching this. This was something he could never unsee, never unknow: the way Daniel’s tongue roved over his lower lip as he drew even closer to climax, exactly how the pink flush suffused his skin, the way his breath caught in his throat. 

Jack finally pulled himself together enough to start to say something. “Daniel,” was all he got out - falling short of the stern tone he had aimed for, getting more of a breathless plea - when Daniel came, hard, pressing one arm tight to his mouth to stifle a primal groan that pierced right through Jack.

He couldn't not look. He didn't know where to look. At Daniel’s hand frozen around his ejaculating cock; at the way his lower back arched, the beautiful line as he thrust up into his own hand; at his face, arm fallen back to his chest, eyes finally closed,all that tension erased leaving only stunning, breathtaking beauty.

Jack looked away. After a moment, he heard Daniel’s breathing start to even out, felt him looking at him.

“What,” Jack started, dry mouth garbling the word. He winced, swallowed, and tried again. “You were waiting for me?” He forced himself to look back at Daniel. 

Daniel nodded as he groped lazily for a towel off to the side and started cleaning himself up. “I thought it was only fair. I've seen you.”

Jack nodded. As if he could forget. But he could pretend. Denial had usually worked pretty well for him in the past. “Yeah, but, I hate to tell you this, but I've seen... you know... Showers, physicals, offworld... stuff... I’m not saying that I've...”

“Oh no. I never thought...”

“It’s just that...”

Daniel swapped the towel for a pair of briefs and shimmied them up his legs without sitting up. “Well, yeah, but unless I’m really missing something, you've never seen, you know...” Jack didn't trust himself to answer but he was begging Daniel in his head. _Don’t go there. This is something we Do Not Talk About_. Daniel didn't seem to notice. “I can’t forget what I saw, so I thought that this would make us even.”

Even. Fuck. “Yeah, okay. You can rest easy. We’re even steven.” _Except only one of us currently has the hardon from hell._

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed and smiled. “Good. That’s good.” He was passing out, alcohol and endorphins carrying him into what Jack could only hope would be a very good sleep. As for himself, however...

“I’ll just be...” Jack waved a hand in the general direction of Out.

He headed away from the tents toward the nearby trees, giving a silent nod to Teal’c, thankful that it wasn't Carter on watch. She’d want a full report on where he was going and for how long - still a little too by-the-book.

Not that it was going to take long at all judging by the pressure against his fly.

He didn't have to go far into the trees, found a sheltered spot - although he was relatively certain Teal’c wouldn't be coming in after him - and unfastened his pants with shaking hands. He was coming almost as soon as he pulled himself out - deep, intense pulses as what he had just seen replayed itself in his mind’s eye.

He twisted around and leaned his forehead against the the rough bark of the tree, panting, shaking.

_Only fair, yeah right._

_Misery loves company, Daniel._

Neither one of them would be forgetting for a long time.


End file.
